Vermillion
by GrantsNolan
Summary: Hunter discovers that Sebastian has been cutting himself.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian sighed as he looked down at his arm, the fresh cuts dripping a vermillion color onto the paper towel underneath his arm. Quickly glancing towards the door, he began to clean up his arm. Sebastian had skipped classes because he was "sick". He knew Hunter wouldn't be back for a while, so he had no idea why he was freaking out about it. 'Maybe because you have cuts all up and down your arms and you know it's sick,' a voice told him, but he quickly shoved that voice away, wiping away the blood, praying that it wouldn't get on anything.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian heard his roommate call his name, and muttered a quick "Shit!" before racing to the bathroom door and locking it. He raced back to the sink, rinsing his arm under the faucet. The cold water stung to the touch, and he hoped it didn't show in his voice when he called out, "I'm in here." His heart was racing a mile a minute, and he needed Hunter to leave now.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?", Hunter called through the door. He knocked once. "You have to lie down again. It's not good for your health to be out of the bed."

Sebastian was slightly worried by how caring Hunter sounded, but shook it off. "I'm fine. Besides, you need to go to class. Now, run along, before I decide that your lovely little cat is the best thing to puke all over."

Hunter laughed a little bit. "I just want to make sure that you really go to bed. You sound really sick."

Sebastian put his usual bitchy tone forth. "I'm fine, and I'll sleep when I damn feel like it," he said, looking down at the now light pink tinted sink. He shook it off, pulling on a sweater he had lying around in the bathroom to cover the scars. He unlocked the door, glaring at the boy. "You need to go to class. Aren't you late enough already?"

Hunter sighed. "I'm sorry I just wanted to help you.", he snapped. "He walked over to his desk and searched for the folder he needed. "Where is it..?", he mumbled and bent down to looked under his desk.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, pointing over to the other boy's laptop. "There," he said, one jacket sleeve rolling up a little. He didn't even notice. "You left in under your laptop, oh wise one."

Hunter stood up again and picked up the folder. "Thanks." he smiled at Sebastian. He looked down and noticed Sebastians damaged wrist. "Sebastian?", he asked quietly.

Sebastian looked over at Hunter's eyes, and noticed where they were heading. 'Fuck,' he thought, turning around and fixing his sleeve quietly. "Don't you have a class to get to, Clarington?"

Hunter stepped closer to Sebastian. "What happened to your wrist?"

Still facing away from Hunter, he sighed. "It's nothing. I scraped my wrist the other day. No big deal." Sebastian took a deep breath, trying to keep his bitch mode intact. "Either way, it's none of your concern. Clarington, you have class, and you're probably late by now."

Hunter sat down next to Sebastian and grabbed the other boys arm gently. He tried to pull the sleeve up but Sebastian pulled his arm away. "Please let me look at it."

Holding his arm close to him, he shook his head. "It's fine, Clarington. Go to class." He could feel the bitchy facade fading, and a quiet, meeker, much more frightened side of himself creeping out. "Please... Go."

Hunter grabbed Sebastians arm again and succeeded to pull the sleeve up. He gasped as he saw Sebastians skin. "What have you done? he whispered?"

Sebastian ripped his arm away from the other boy, glaring at him. "Leave. Now."

"Sebastian..", Hunter breathed. "Why would you do something like that?"

Sebastian stood up, crossing his arms. "Did you not just hear me? Leave!" he yelled, knowing that no one would hear him besides Hunter, since everyone else was in class.

Hunter stood up too and put his hands on Sebastians shoulders. "We have to talk about this..."

Sebastian shook Hunter's hands off, taking a step back. "I don't have to talk to you about anything, Clarington," he spit, covering his arm back up. "In fact, if you'd rather it, I don't have to talk to you at all." He glared at the boy, before muttering, "Leave. You're late for English, are you not?"

"I don't care if I'm late for English or whatever! I care about you!", Hunter looked into Sebastians eyes.

Sebastian glanced into Hunter's eyes, shaking his head. "You're so full of shit, Clarington."

Hunter sighed. "I just want to help you. Maybe we should sit down and calm down a little bit. I'm not gonna leave you right now." He sat down on Sebastians bed again.

Sebastian, being as stubborn as he is, shook his head. "I think you should... leave me, that is."

Hunter stood up again and took Sebastians hand. "Why would I leave you? I think you really need someone to talk to. I won't judge you. I just want to help."

Sebastian glanced up at the boy before reluctantly sitting down. "Why?"

"Because you're my friend and I really care about my friends."

Sebastian scoffed half-heartedly. "I'm not your friend, Clarington. You've been nothing but a dick to me just for flirting with you once, which was a joke, might I add."

Hunter looked to the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry for that, but I thought we were friends... kind of..."

Sebastian stayed quiet for a while, before murmuring, "Do you know what it feels like to be the family disgrace?" He began fiddling with his fingers as he explained. "It's not easy, you know. I mean, a strong, perfect Catholic family like mine... until me. I fucked up, and just had to like men." He glanced over at Hunter, before continuing. "They hate me... I know they do."

Hunters eyes widened. He opened his mouth as to say something but he didn't know what. "Sebastian...", he whispered. "It's not your fault that you're gay."

Sebastian sighed. "It /is/ my fault, however, that I'm the family whore," he said, feeling a tear threaten to leak from his eyes. "It's just... I guess I got too lonely."

Hunter was near tears. That was horrible. "So..you.. just...like.. punished yourself?"

Sebastian nodded, glancing down at his covered up arms. "If I'm disgusting on the inside, I should be disgusting on the outside," he said, feeling small and helpless. "I should be..."

"You're not disgusting!", Hunter interrupted him. "And you don't deserve this hate and the pain!"

Sebastian glanced back up at the boy. "I am. You yourself should know that it isn't natural to be what I am... I shouldn't like men. I should be sneaking off to Crawford Country Day every other night, fucking girls senseless. Instead... look at me. I'm pathetic."

Hunter cupped Sebastians cheeks with his hands and wiped away the boys tears. "Why would you say something so horrible? Who told you that you're not natural? Is that what your parents told you?"

Sebastian didn't even realize he was crying until Hunter's soft fingers began to wipe the tears away. "It isn't horrible; it's how I've been raised."

"It /is/ horrible. I don't know what to say to you, Sebastian. I can just say that being gay is not wrong."

Sebastian shook his head. "You see, I know it's wrong because I am gay. I get the hate... You're straight..."

Hunter was desperate, he didn't know what he should do. He hugged Sebastian to his chest. "But everyone here accepts you. They don't think you're some filthy whore."

Sebastian sighed, hugging Hunter back. "That's a lie. Everyone here /knows/ I'm a filthy whore... So I try to stop. Find myself crushing on Blaine... but he has someone already. I mean it figures." He took a deep breath. "Next guy I like ends up being straight. I guess I'm hopeless."

Hunter rubbed Sebastians back. "Have you told the other guy? Did he hurt you or something? Was he mad?", he asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "Nope. This guy once said, 'I'm not even remotely bicurious', though. Take a wild gander at who he is."

Hunter looked up. "You have a crush on... me?"

Sebastian pulled away. "Told you I'm hopeless."

"I...I don't know what to say..", he said and took Sebastians hand again.

Sebastian took his hand away. "Let's not make a big deal out of this, shall we?"

"Don't lock yourself up again Sebastian. We were making progress..", Hunter said softly.

Sebastian shook his head softly. "Forget it. It was stupid."

Hunter laid a hand on Sebastians back. "You don't have to be ashamed."

Sebastian shook his hand off. "I'm not usually one for... much contact."

Hunter sighed. "Is there... anything I can do to... help you?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No... I'll be fine."

"Sebastian…", Hunter sighed. "I'll do anything to help you."

Sebastian looked at him with puffy eyes. "I know Hunt, you're my best friend, you know?"

"You're mine, too.", Hunter answered, he lookes into Sebastians piercing green eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to the other boys cheek.

"And I'll help you. I'll protect you." He wrapped his arms around Sebastians waist and pulled him closer.

"Thank you.", Sebastian said and burried his head in Hunters shoulder.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

„Sebastian, wake up", Hunter said gently as he put a hand on the sleeping boys shoulder. "Class is starting soon."

Sebastian woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Leave me alone. I don't wanna go.", Sebastian mumbled and burried his face in his pillow.

He had to be exhausted, they talked for hours last night. It seemed like Sebastian couldn't stop talking after he started to tell Hunter about his problems, he rambled on and on and Hunter just sat next to him nodded and rubbed the other boys back. Eventually Sebastian tired himself out and cried himself to sleep wrapped up in the safety of Hunters arms. Hunter stoked the sleeping boys hair as he listened to Sebastians soft snores.

Hunter stayed with him, too afraid to let go. All he wanted was to protect his friend from his demons, all he cared about was to keep Sebastian was this happening to Sebastian? He doesn't deserve anything of this shit. Why hasn't he ever told Hunter about the problems he had with his family? He dealt with all of this by himself, he tried to keep a straight face and locked everyone out. Behind all the rude comments and sex jokes was just a normal boy with huge problems. Everybody thought Sebastian was the most confident person ever but on the inside he was just a scared kid who was contravened by his own family. All this made Hunter so freaking angry. Why had he never noticed Sebastians wrists? They've been roommates for half a year now and he was too ignorant to care about the fact that Sebastian liked to keep his distance towards his friends.

He never thought of the reason why Sebastian never attented one of the Warblers trips to the public swimming pool or why Sebastian never wore short-sleeved shirts.

He was just too stupid to notice that the other boy wanted to hide his cuts.

Hunter was so ashamed of himself, he kept Sebastian on a distance because he was afraid that the other boy would hit on him again. He kind of freaked out the last time Sebastian tried to flirt with him, he yelled at him and blamed him to be a slut. He had no idea that Sebastian had a crush on him. That changes everything.

Sebastian always said he doesn't do relationships, that he never was in love and that he never will be in love.

But now he admitted that he was in love with Hunter. A straight guy who could never like him back in that way. That had to be so hard, the poor boy had to be so insecure. He just does not deserve any of this.

"Sebastian, please you have to get up. You can't miss class again.", Hunter sighed and sat down on the edge of Sebastians bed.

"Go away.", Sebastian groaned and slapped Hunters shoulder lightly. Hunter laughed, sleepy Sebastian was just adorable. He caught himself thinking about the fact that he would like to watch Sebastian while he was sleeping a little bit longer but noticed that that would be a little bit creepy.

He brushed a strand of hair off Sebastians forehead.

"No, you'll go to class today, Sebastian.", Hunter said again and started to pull at the boys blanket.

Sebastian pulled the comforter back up and snuggled back into the warmth of his bed.

"I don't want to go. I feel sick. I'm sick, Hunter."

Hunter sighed again. He knew that Sebastian was afraid to go to class. He was not really sick, he had played this game for weeks now but now Hunter knew the truth and he had to put Sebastian out of his misery.

"Sebastian, you're not sick", he told the other boy and put his hand on Sebastians shoulder "I know that you want to stay here to do the same thing you did yesterday. I'll not leave you alone."

"You should.", Sebastian mumbled. The boy sat up and looked at Hunter. "Hunt, I just feel uncomfortable. I can't do this. I don't want to do this."

"We've got Warblers rehearsal today, I think it would be good for you to attend it.", Hunter explained and took one of Sebastian hands. Sebastian just stared at their hands then back into the other boys eyes. He really wanted to stay in their dorm for the rest for the day but Hunter was so sweet and caring, it made Sebastians heart beat faster and he just couldn't resist him.

Sebastian bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Okay.", he said softly. "I will go to school today but you have to stay with me. I can't do this on my own."

Hunter smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Sebastian shoulders and pulled him into a tight, overeager hug.

Sebastian closed his eyes and inhaled Hunter sweet, unique and perfect scent. It was his favourite scent in the whole wide world and he just wanted to stay there forever. All too soon Hunter pulled away and Sebastian bit his lip to supress the needy and whiney sound which threatened to escape his mouth at the loss of warmth and secourity.

"I'll stay by your side, Bas. No one knows about this.", he grabbed Sebastians wrist gently, "the others won't judge you. I swear."

Hunter looked into Sebastians eyes with such an honest expression that all the other boy wanted to do was grab his face and plant a kiss on his wonderfull, red lips.

He really needed to stop this. Hunter does not want him, he's straight and even if he was gay, he would never want such a filthy whore like Sebastian. He's not good enough for Hunter. He'll never be good enough. No one wants him, not even his parents. Especially not for his parents. Sebastian really needed to stop pining after Hunter, he really doesn't want to destroy their new developing friendship.

"Okay, go and take a shower. I'll wait for you.", Hunter said and smiled softly at Sebastian. Sebastians heart skipped a beat as he looked at Hunter. He got up and walked into the bathroom, he was relieved that there was no blood on the sink and the razor blades were nowhere in sight, Hunter must have cleaned the room.

Sebastian sighed, stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. His scars burned as the water hit his skin but it felt good, he liked the pain. Sebastian washed his sore body and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and wanted to grab his boxers but he had forgotten to take a change of clothes into the bathroom.

"Shit.", he cursed. He never changed his clothes outside because he was afraid that someone would see his scars. But he had to go outside now and anyway, Hunter had seen his scars already. But why was he so damn nervous? He took a deep breath and opened the door and left the steamy room.

Hunter sat on his bed and his eyes widened as he saw Sebastians naked torso. His jaw went slack as he stared at his friends chest. Sebastian cleared his throat and Hunter snapped out of his trance and looked down at his hands quickly.

"I…I forgot.. to take clothes…" Sebastian mumbled. A blush spread on his cheeks as he searched through his dresser.

Hunter sat on his bed quietly and watched as Sebastian searched for one of his button-ups.

"Why do you do it?", Hunter asked.

Sebastian looked at him and blinked a few times.

"What do you mean?"

"The cutting.", Hunter pointed at Sebastians arms. "Why do you hurt yourself?"

Sebastian looked at him and bit his bottom lip. Hunter stood up and walked towards the other boy.

"I… it's stupid.", Sebastian answered and looked to the ground, avoiding Hunters eyes.

Hunter smiled softly and grabbed one of Sebastians hands. He wanted to comfort the other boy with the touch and take away his fears. He wanted to show Sebastian that he will listen to him and that he won't judge him. This small touch was so important and he hoped that Sebastian would understand the message.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,", Hunter explained. "but you have to know that I'll listen to you."

Sebastian looked up and smiled softly.

"It's just…", he began. "I don't ….It's."

Hunter remained silent and caressed Sebastians hand.

"I probably sound like a freak.", Sebastian added and pulled away.

"Hey… no!", Hunter said quickly and wrapped his arms around the other boys waist.

"You're not a freak."

Sebastian sighed and melted into Hunter touch.

"Let's go to class, shall we?", Hunter asked. "We'll talk about it later."

Sebastian nodded and they left the dorm. Hunter took Sebastians hand and laced their fingers. Sebastian just smiled and felt stronger than he had in a long time.

* * *

Hope you liked it, a review would be wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is just kind of a filler. We learn a little bit about Sebastians feelings.

Please excuse the grammar mistakes

* * *

„Are you gonna be okay now?", Hunter asked as the two boys stood in front of the classroom of Sebastians first class. Sebastian looked to the ground bashfully, nodded and bit his bottom lip.

"Thanks for helping me, Hunt.", Sebastian said.

Hunter smiled and grabbed Sebastians hand again. "Thank you for telling me. I really want to help you.", Hunter answered "We'll talk later okay?"

"Yeah sure.", the other boy mumbled. Hunter just smiled again, one of those big, toothy smiles that made Sebastians heart skip a beat.

"I'll pick you up after your first class?", Hunter suggested and Sebastian sighed.

"Hunt.", He whined "I'm not a baby." A dark blush spread on Sebastians cheeks and Hunter laughed quietly. It was not the first time today that he recognized how cute Sebastian was.

All those little things the boy did which Hunter never paid any attention before. He shook his head quickly. He was being stupid. Why's he even thinking about Sebastian in that way?

"I know that you're not a baby, Bas but I want to make sure that you're safe."

"You're too sweet Hunt.", Sebastian cooed "But Jeff is in my french class and I'll make sure that he'll escort me to Calculus, okay?"

Hunter pouted a little bit. "Okay." He sighed. "But promise me that you'll call or text me if you need anything."

Sebastian just nodded and squeezed Hunters hand.

"Okay Bas, I'll see you."

Hunter wrapped his arms around Sebastians waist and pulled him into a hug. Sebastian closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. The boy thought that he could get used to this but he knew that he shouldn't. Hunter pulled away and walked backwards slowly. He waved at Sebastians, turned around and jogged down the hallway.

Sebastian just stood there and watched Hunter as he walked away. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now and his legs felt like they turned into jelly. He took one last deep breath and entered the classroom.

Jeff sat at his ususal place in the back of the room and smirked at boy sat down next to the blonde and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?", Sebastian asked as he pulled his book out of his messenger bag.

"He hugged you! And that was not a friendly hug! That was a freaking lover hug!"

Sebastian looked quickly around in the classroom to see if anyone was listening and slapped Jeffs shoulder lightly.

"Shut up, you idiot.", Sebastian hissed and Jeff just laughed. Jeff is Sebastians best friend, they talk about everything except the self harm and Sebastians family. Jeff had no idea that Sebastian was cutting himself, Sebastian knew how to hide it. One thing Jeff knew was that Sebastian had a huge crush on Hunter. He figured it out by himself because Sebastian was not really subtle about it.

"That was a normal, friendly hug.", Sebastian explained and toyed with his pen.

"But he closed his eyes and all… Seb he likes you!", Jeff told him "I know those hugs, Nick hugs me like this all the time."

Sebastian avoided Jeffs eyes and looked to the ground.

"Please stop Jeff. It's not funny.", the boy mumbled. He sighed and drew a little heart on one of the pages of his french book.

Jeff bit his bottom lip and put a hand on Sebastians back.

"Hey.", he said softly. "What's wrong Seb?"

Sebastian just sighed and fighted the tears which threatened to fall.

"I told him last night.", Sebastian said and turned around to look into Jeffs eyes.

"What do you mean?", Jeff replied.

"I told Hunter that I am in love with him."

Jeffs eyes widened and he grabbed Sebastians hands.

"Oh my god, really?", Jeff asked loudly. "Are you boyfriends now?!"

Sebastian just snorted. "No we're not. Don't be ridiculous."

"But Seb, you told him that you love him and you're an attractive guy, he has to love you back!"

Sebastian pulled his hands away with little bit too much force.

"Stop it Jeff! He does not want me!"

Jeff stared at him and looked shocked.

"I'm sorry Seb. I really am.", Jeff stuttered and looked ashamed. They sat in silence for a little bit and Sebastian was glad about that. He felt so miserable, everything reminded him of Hunter and he was too insecure to deal with his feelings right now. He just wanted to go to his dorm and curl up in his bed. He wanted to pull out the hoodie he stole out of Hunters dresser and hid under his bed and cuddle with it. He always pulled it out of its hiding place when he felt lonely or got a telephone call from his mother or when a hook-up wanted to do something Sebastian really didn't wanted to do.

The scent of the soft hoodie calmed him down and comforted him. Even though lately the hoodie lost Hunters scent, it now smelled like Sebastians cologne and tears. He'll wash it and put it back into Hunters dresser and then he'll steal Hunters lacrosse jersey.

The lacrosse season was over so the boy won't miss it. Sebastians heart began to beat a little bit faster at the thought.

He always thought that it would be romantic to wear his boyfriends sports jersey. He imagined that they would cuddle and whisper "I love yous' into each others ear. But Hunter was not his boyfriend

Hunter would freak out completely if he would find out that Sebastian wore his clothes. So this is Sebastians dirty little secret, he'll just pretend that Hunter has his arms wrapped around his waist and is snuggled up behind him.

"Seb?", Jeff asked and Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts. He cocked his head to the side and looked at Jeff with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh you're still alive.", Jeff laughed. "I thought I lost you. You had this dumb expression on your face."

Sebastian blushed and bit his bottom lip.

"You were thinking about Hunter again, weren't you?"

Sebastian nodded sheepishly.

"So, what happened?", Jeff asked. "You know, why did you tell him?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, he couldn't tell him the real reason, he was not ready for that.

"Uhm… it just.. I just told him.", Sebastian blurted.

"And what did he say?", Jeff asked.

"He said… he said that he was flattered but he's sorry that we can't be together because he's straight. He has no feelings for me but we can be friends.", he lied.

Jeff sighed and squeezed Sebastians hand again.

"That had to be so hard for you Seb.", Jeff cooed and hugged his best friends tightly.

Oh, Jeff had no idea how hard it was for Sebastian. Sometimes he just wanted to pour his heart out in front of Jeff but that would make everything even more complicated. It was bad enough that that Hunter knew about his… problem.

"It's okay Jeff.", Sebastian sniffled. "I'll get over him."

"Seb, I know that you'll find your Mister Perfect some day. I always thought that I'll end up alone but then one day there was Nick and he started to love me and now I'm super happy and I know that there's someone for you out there and he'll find you. Maybe it's not Hunter but you'll get over him.", Jeff rambled and Sebastian just smiled at his best friend. He really was glad that Jeff was so happy with his boyfriend and everything but he had to admit that he was a little bit jealous. It's not fair that hehad to feel so miserable, he's pathetic. Maybe he deserves all of this. No he definitely deserves this. He just had to deal with this. He'll get through this alone, he'll graduate and then he'll go somewhere and leave everything behind. That's all he wanted. Maybe not everything, a kiss from Hunter would be perfect but that's not gonna happen, it's just a fantasy but he'll cherish this fantasy and it'll always make him happy.

* * *

I hope you liked this part. A review would be perfect.

Feel free to suggest things for the storyline


	4. Chapter 4

aaaah sorry for the late update guys!

Thanks for all the reviews you left me and I'm once again sorry for any mistakes!

English is not my first language and I try to do my best.

ENJOY!

* * *

The rest of the day went by without any accidents. Sebastian was never alone and was really glad about it. He didn't trust himself enough and he was sure that he would run away and hide again if he had to walk through the halls of Dalton Academy all by himself. He always feels the burning gazes of his classmates on his back. He knew everyone was judging him even the boys who begged Sebastian to sleep with them. But all this felt better when Hunter was holding his hand or had his strong arm wrapped around Sebastians shoulder. There was one moment that day where Sebastian was left completely speechless. Hunter had taken his hand and laced their fingers together. They sat next to each other and Hunter just held his hand like they did that all the time. Sebastian had no idea what was going on but it felt so good. He hadn't felt that good in years, Hunter made him feel loved and this was the best feeling in the whole wide world.

A small, rational part of Sebastians mind knew that Hunter was just pitying him. Hunter would never be that affectionate if he wouldn't know that Sebastian was cutting himself. He always tried to keep his distance towards Sebastian and all of the sudden he's touching Sebastian all the time. One of Hunters hand was always on the shoulder or the back of the other boy.

All that made Sebastian feel really conflicted. He liked to be touched by Hunter but it sucked that the boy just did it because he felt like he had to. Hunter felt obligated to make Sebastian feel wanted because Sebastian told him about his stupid, girly crush.

All those doubts made Sebastian feel really ungrateful and he really needed to get his shit together. Hunter tried everything to make him feel good. So he tried to focus on the positive things of this outcome.

As all of his classes of the day were over, Hunter was standing outside of his classroom and waited for his friend. As he saw the taller teen, a bright smile spread on his face. Hunter stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Sebastians waist.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", Hunter asked.

Sebastian sighed and leaned into the other boys touch.

"I am okay, I guess.", Sebastian answered. "I'm kind of tired, I'm not used to a whole day of school."

Hunter looked at him and chuckled quietly and lead Sebastian through the busy hallways.

"I hope you're ready for a kickass Warblers practise.", Hunter told him and nudged Sebastian into his side. Sebastian groaned and grabbed one of Hunters hands and turned to face him.

"Hunt. I don't want to go.", Sebastian whined and stopped walking. "I've been at all my classes and I just want to go to our dorm, please."

"Bas, come on, it's gonna be fun!", Hunter replied and started to pull Sebastian through the hallways towards the senior commons.

"No! Please, I don't want to, I'm sick. I'm gonna throw up.", Sebastian begged. Hunter just turned around and looked into the other boys eyes.

"Sebastian.", Hunter said quietly and put his hands on Sebastians cheeks. They were the only students in the hall so there was no one who could look at them in the wrong way. Sebastian just looked at Hunter and waited for the boy to say something.

Hunter stoked Sebastians cheekbone with his thumb and his gaze dropped to Sebastians lips and for a short moment Sebastian thought he was going to be kissed but then Hunter opened his mouth to speak again.

"Bas, we already talked about this. You're stronger than you think you are. Okay?", Hunter said and continued to stroke the boys cheek. "The boys miss you. I want to have you back with me in the choir room."

Sebastian smiled softly at Hunter. He wanted to go to Warblers practise but he wanted to enjoy Hunters touch a little bit longer, he closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek into Hunters warm hand.

"Bas, you have to go! We have to go because I have a surprise for you!"

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked into Hunters eyes.

"Surprise?", Sebastian askes with wide eyes. Hunter laughed at Sebastian cute facial expression.

"Yes Bas, I have a surprise for you but the others don't know about it so I can't tell you yet.", Hunter explained and removed his hand from Sebastians cheek. "That means you have to come to Warblers practise today if you want to know what my super amazing surprise for you is."

Sebastian smirked and bit his bottom lip.

"You're a freaking tease!", Sebastian whined and stepped closer towards Hunter, he leaned his head against Hunters chest and the other boy wrapped his arms around Sebastians waist.

Hunter had no idea why he liked this position so much. He felt like a protector and he felt strong and he really liked to feel that way. His heart began to beat a little bit faster and he hoped that Sebastian wasn't feeling it from his place on Hunter chest. There was no way that Sebastian was not noticing it. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest and he was really fucking confused about his feelings. But this was something he had to think about another time. Now he wanted to concentrate on Sebastian and wanted to get the boy into the senior commens because their practise was starting soon and there was no way that the Captain of the Warblers would be late.

"Okay, so we're going?", Hunter asked impatiently.

Sebastian just sighed and looked at Hunter, he looked so cute right now and there was no way that he was able to say no to that so he nodded.

"Yes!", Hunter exclaimes, grabbed Sebastians hand and pulled him towards the senior commens.

There weren't a lot of boys in there, but Nick and Jeff were already sitting on one of the couches. They were cuddled up and talked to each other.

Sebastian and Hunter sat down next to them and Jeff looked up.

"Hey guys!", he said. "Nick and I were just talking about Christmas break. What are you doing during the break? Are you going home?"

"Yeah sure! We always have a big christmas dinner with my family, I'm really excited!", Hunter told them and looked at Nick and Jeffs smiling faces. "What about you Bas?"

He turned his head and stared right into Sebastians sad, green eyes. Sebastian looked down quickly and toyed with the hem of his blazer.

"I…uhm.. I am…", he mumbled and still avoided the eyes of his friends. "I'll just stay here."

Hunter slapped himself mentally. How could he be that stupid?! Of course Sebastian was not excited about the break, he does not want to go home. His family is horrible and there was no way that his parents invited Sebastian to celebrate christmas with them.

"What?", Jeff asked a little bit louder than necessary "You can't stay here by yourself Sebastian!"

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer but Hunter began to talk before he had a chance to argue with Jeff.

"I totally forgot about it but Sebastian and I decided a few weeks ago that Sebastian will spend the holidays with me and my family."

Sebastian just stared at Hunter with a confused expression on his face. Hunter just nodded and smiled at him.

"We'll talk about this later.", Hunter whispered as the other Warblers entered the room. The room got louder and Sebastian was really grateful about it. Hunter stood up and clapped his hands a few times.

"Guys! Listen!", he called out to get the attention of the other boys. "You all know that regionals are just a few weeks away! And I have the perfect idea for a number."

The Warblers looked at Hunter and were obviously excited.

"We should do a duet. And I'm gonna do this duet with Sebastian. I have the perfect song for a number."

Sebastian stared at Hunter. The captain wanted to sing a duet with him? Was he still dreaming? This was all too good to be true, why were all those amazing things happening to him just in one day?

"So Bas, what do you say?", Hunter asked. "Will you sing this duet with me?"

Sebastian nodded overeagerly, Hunter just laughed and and whispered something into the ear of a few Warblers.

"Hit it!", he exclaimed and the boys began to harmonize.

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_  
_We can go out any day any night_  
_Baby I'll take you there take you there_  
_Baby I'll take you there, there_

_Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_  
_You can get get anything that you want_  
_Baby just shout it out shout it out_  
_Baby just shout it out_

Hunter began to sing and Sebastian recognized the song immediately. It was one of his personal favourites and he was a little bit embarrassed about it. He had no idea how Hunter knew that One Direction is one of Sebastians favourite bands but this was just perfect. The boy took his chance and sang the out the lyrics.

_And if you_  
_You want me to_  
_Lets make a move, yeah_

_So tell me girl if every time we_

Hunter just looked at Sebastian as the boy began to sing and smiled, Sebastian looked so happy and that made Hunter feel good.

_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow_  
_If you just wanna take me home_  
_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_And let me kiss you_

The Warblers belted out the chorus and started to dance. Hunter saw Nick and Jeff dance together and Nick blushed a little bit as Jeff pressed a kiss to his cheek. Sebastian was next to Hunter and rolled his hips a little bit.

Hunter smiled at him and sang again.

_Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need_  
_Lookin' so good from your head to your feet_  
_C'mon come over here over here_  
_C'mon come over here yeah_

_Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_  
_Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins_  
_Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight_  
_Baby be mine tonight yeah_

_And if you_  
_You want me too_  
_Lets make a move, yeah_

_So tell me girl if every time we_

Sebastian was caught in his own little world as he danced and sang and Hunter just looked at him. Sebastian looked so happy and the way he was dancing made Hunters knees go weak. He almost missed his cue.

_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow_  
_If you just wanna take me home_  
_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_And let me kiss you_  
_Let me kiss you_  
_Let me kiss you_  
_Let me kiss you_  
_Let me kiss you_

_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na_

_Yeah so tell me girl if every time we_

Sebastian grabbed Hunters arm and spun him around, they danced together and Hunter couldn't take his eyes off Sebastians lips. He wasn't sure anymore if it was the right song for them. Everything he was thinking about now was what Sebastians lips would taste like.

_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow_  
_If you just wanna take me home_  
_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow_  
_If you just wanna take me home_  
_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

As the song ended, Sebastian stood in front of Hunter, panting heavily. Hunter was still staring at Sebastians face and licked his lips. He leaned in a little bit as someone cleared his throat behind them.

"We just found our opening number!", Trent exclaimed and Hunter was able to rip his gaze away from Sebastians lips.

"That's right guys!", Hunter said. "You were amazing. That's enough for today, we'll continue tomorrow!" There was no way that Hunter would be able to concentrate on singing now, not when they are gonna sing this song again, all he can think about is Sebastian and how badly he wants to have the boy close to him. This is getting out of control, why is he even thinking about things like that. It makes no sense and he is really pissed off about this feelings… except he's not. Not really. He likes the way his heart begins to beat a little bit faster every time he's holding Sebastians hand and he even caught himself thinking about the fact if he could sleep in Sebastians bed again. He wants to do it because he wants to protect his friend. At least that's what he tries to tell himself.

"Hunt?", Sebastian asked and looked at Hunter with furrowed eyebrows. "Are you still with us?"

Hunter shook his head quickly and tried to clear it from all those complicated thoughts and feelings.

"Yeah of course, what's wrong?", he replied and tried to smile at Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed softly. "Everyone left. Penny for you thoughts?"

Hunter just smirked and grabbed Sebastians hand again, it was something they did now, the hand holding. And he liked it so they will continue to do it.

"Ah, I just thought about the song.", Hunter explained as they made their way towards their dorm room. "Do you want to do it for Sectionals?"

"Of course I want to! I love that song and I love yo…uhm I love to sing that song with you Hunt, thanks for giving me that song.", Sebastians said and bit his bottom lip as he looked into Hunters eyes.

"You deserve it Bas.", Hunter replied and opened the door to their dorm room and stepped inside.

Sebastian stripped out of his blazer, tucked his button up out of his pants and sat down on his bed. He looked down and toyed with the hem of the crisp white shirt.

"Hey Hunt.", Sebastian mumbled.

"Hm?", the other boy answered half heartedly as he stripped out of his own uniform and put on some sweatpants.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?", whispered as he looked at Hunters naked torso. Hunter looked up and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Sebastian bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly.

Hunter just smiled. "Okay, I hope a night out will cheer you up a bit."

* * *

The song is Kiss You by One Direction

Things are getting serious in the next part guys.

Thanks for reading, please leave a review. Love you


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I have to say that I'm rather proud of this chapter and I hope that you like it too.**

**I have to give a new trigger warning for this chapter: attempted rape.**

**I swear, I'll stop toturing our boys soon :-)**

**a big thank you to TinkotheWolf who inspired me to write this chapter, thank you so much!**

**So I'm done now, enjoy the new chapter!**

**(I'm also sorry for every mistake I made)**

* * *

Hunter was nervous. They were standing in front of Scandals, the creepiest bar he's ever seen. He's never been to a gar bar or any bar in general before. He grabbed the fake ID Sebastian had given him and looked at it one last time. The guy on the picture looked like he was forty and Hunter just furrowed his eyebrows. There was no way that they'd let him inside, but then he took a gaze at the old building and shrugged. Maybe the bouncer would let them in anyway.

He took Sebastians hand and squeezed it. "I think I want to go back to Dalton, Bas."

Sebastian chuckled and looked at his friend. "Come on Hunt, don't be so uptight all the time." Sebastian looked around and saw two guys who were about forty years old and starring at them.

"Please stay by my side though. All the guys are already starring at you. They love fresh meat and you're young AND attractive."

Hunters eyes widened and he pulled Sebastian closer.

"Oh my god.", he breathed. "They probably think that I'm gay."

"Duh, you're at a gay bar idiot.", the taller boy deadpanned.

"You have to act like you're my boyfriend, Sebastian!", Hunter exclaimed.

Sebastian stopped walking and starred at Hunter, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing was coming out.

"Wh..what?", he stuttered and cleared his throat as Hunter wrapped his arm around his waist.

"You have to play my boyfriend tonight!", Hunter repeated. "If they think I'm taken they won't hit on me!"

Sebastian just laughed and stepped closer towards Hunter.

"Oh, you're cute Hunter.", Sebastian cooed. "You think that the big bad predatory gays won't hit on you if you have a boyfriend?"

Hunter frowned and looked at the green-eyed teen.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, if they want you, they won't stop just because I am standing next to you."

Hunters eyes widened and Sebastian had to laugh again as he saw Hunters stupid (absolutely adorable) facial expression.

"And.", Sebastian added. "Have you ever thought about the fact that maybe I want to be hit on?"

Hunters eyes got even wider, if that was even possible. He can't let that happen. He can't just sit in that creepy as fuck bar and look at Sebastian and some guy. He knows that Sebastian does not want to be a slut anymore, Hunter never considered his friend a slut but he knows that Sebastian will hate himself in the morning if he disappears wíth a stranger.

"That's not gonna happen, my dear friend.", Hunter said and tightened his grip on Sebastians waist.

"You're lucky that I don't want to be fucked by a random stranger who's twice my age today, Hunt.", Sebastian explained with a grin. "And I want to protect you today, so we can try this boyfriend thing. Maybe those creeps will leave us alone."

Sebastian smiled softly, this night is gonna be perfect and Sebastian would never miss a chance to be Hunters boyfriend even if it's just an act for a night at a bar. Sebastian will enjoy every single minute of it.

The two boys approached the door of the bar and the bored looking bouncer took a brief look at their ID's and let them inside. That was easier than Hunter thought it was going to be. He looked around in the old building and saw some guys who were checking them out. Hunter blushed slightly and grabbed Sebastians hand, lacing their fingers together.

Suddenly a warm feeling spread in his stomach and chest.

"Do you want something to drink Hunter?", Sebastian asked loudly over the music and Hunter nodded eagerly. They walked over to the bar and Sebastian got the attention of the bar tender rather quickly. The thirty-something guy winked at Sebastian as the boy slid some dollar bills over the counter. The guy turned away and handed Sebastian two bottles with a flirty smirk.

Sebastian sat down on one of the bar stools next to Hunter and handed him one of the beer bottles. Hunter grabbed it, took a swig and said:" Thank you. That guy was totally flirting with you."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yeah I know.", he replied. "I gave him a blowjob in one of the bathroom stalls a few months ago, I think he wants to hook-up again."

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows and blushed a shade darker.

"Don't be scared though.", Sebastian said "I told him that I'm here with my boyfriend."

They looked into each others eyes and just smiled.

Sebastian was a completely different boy inside here. The scared, broken boy was now a confident young man who knew exactly what he wanted.

The Warbler captain knew that it was just a mask but he was happy that he had the old Sebastian back. Even when it's just been a day, it's easier to deal with this version of his friend. Hunter was lost in Sebastians green eyes and his thoughts as someone cleared his throat next to them and Hunter ripped his gaze away from the green galaxies which were Sebastians eyes.

A rather short boy with neatly gelled hair was standing next to them.

"Hey Sebastian.", he said and sat down next to Sebastian at the bar. Hunter sighed, great another one of Sebastians little fucks.

"Hi Blaine.", Sebastian replied half heartedly. "Never thought that I'd see you here ever again."

Blaine looked to the ground sheepishly. "Well… I had nothing to do tonight…"

Sebastian snorted. "I thought you're always cuddling with your princess of a boyfriend over the phone or something."

Blaine bit his bottom lip as a flash of paine crossed his features, he got all tense and avoided Sebastians eyes.

"Uhm… we broke up actually.", the dark haired boy admitted in a quiet voice and Sebastians eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What? You're kidding me aren't you?" Sebastian shrieked.

"No.. I'm not."

"Why?!"

"I… I cheated on him."

"Oh my god I can't believe that!", Sebastian said. "You were like the sappiest couple ever. I thought your wedding was already planned and all."

Blaine looked like he was going to cry and wiped at his eyes furiously.

"Listen, can we just not talk about this, please.", the short boy begged and Sebastian just shrugged. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes but Blaine spoke up again.

"who are you anyway?", Blaine asked and turned to Hunter who had been silent the whole time.

"I'm Hunter Clarington, I'm Sebastians roommate and the new Captain of the Warblers. Pleasure to meet you Blaine.", Hunter said as politely as possible. He kind of disliked Blaine already. He was one of the guys who broke Sebastians heart and he just seemed to be an arrogant brat.

He extended his hand and Blaine took it.

"Likewise.", Blaine answered and pulled his hand back.

"So I definitely need a few drinks now.", the boy exclaimed and turned around. He ordered some Tequila shots and handed two glassed to Hunter and Sebastian.

"Oh, I'm not drinking.", Hunter said as Blaine pushed a small glass into his hands. The two boys looked at him questioningly.

"Someone has to drive us back to Dalton.", Hunter said and set his glass back on the bar. "But you two can drink if you want to."

Blaine nodded eagerly and put a bit of salt on his and Sebastians hands, they licked it off of their skin and drank the Tequila. After their glasses where empty they bit on the lime wedges and sucked the juice out of it.

Hunters gaze was fixed on Sebastians mouth the whole time. He was sure that he has never seen anything that was sexier than Sebastian doing Tequila shots. The juice of the lime was running down Sebastians chin and Hunter just wanted to lean in and lick it off the boys skin.

Blaine and Sebastian took three more shots. After Sebastian sucked on one of the lime wedges for a few minutes and Hunter chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at Sebastian.

Then Sebastian stood up and turned towards Hunter, he tugged on Hunters arm and tried to pull the boy towards the dancefloor.

"Dance with me.", Sebastian slurred, the Tequila has gotten to his head already. Hunter knew that dancing with a drunk Sebastian was probably not the best idea but he let Sebastian pull him on the dancefloor and they started to dance. Sebastian started to move his hips like a pro. The boy grabbed Hunters wrists and placed Hunters hands on his hips. This way Hunter was leading. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Hunters neck and pulled the boys closer. Their chests were almost pressed together. Hunter looked up and saw that Sebastian was starring at him. What if he just leaned in right now and pressed his lips to Sebastians? He was sure that Sebastian won't mind a little make out session in the middle of Scandals. He's probably done this a thousand times before so Hunter just thought "fuck it" and leaned in. As Sebastian noticed what Hunter was going to do his breath hitched. Hunters mouth was only a few inches away from Sebastians and the boys closed their eyes.

Suddenly someone pulled on Sebastians waist and ripped the boy out of Hunter grasp. He was in the real world again and Sebastian was caught in Blaines arms. This stupid little bastard.

Sebastian looked rather annoyed but the boy seemed like he didn't give a fuck about that. Blaine planted his hands bluntly on Sebastians ass and Sebastian pulled away. Blaine just grabbed the boys butt again and pulled him closer. He got on his tiptoes and whispered something into the taller boys ear. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and removed Blaines hands which were still squeezing his ass. Hunter wanted to go over and give this stupid hobbit a good punch into the throat as someone grabbed his waist and tried to dance with him but Hunter wiggled out of the guys grasp and glared at him.

Hunter looked around for Sebastian. He wasn't on the dancefloor anymore. He was sitting on the baarstool again, nursing a tall glass in his hands. As he saw Hunter a big smile spread on his face and he waved at Hunter. Sebastian looked so happy´. All the wrinkles had disappeard from his forehead and he just smiled. Hunter approached him and sat down next to him.

"Hey.", Hunter said.

"Hi.", Sebastian just answered and bit his bottom lip. "Dancing with you was fun, Hunt."

"It really was. Even when Blaine disturbed us."

Sebastian laughed one of his big laughs were his eyes shut and his nose got crinkly. One of those laughs that Hunter just loved about the green-eyed boy.

"He's a stupid boy.", Sebastian slurred and rested his head on Hunters shoulder. "I can't believe that I was in love with him. He's an idiot."

Hunter put his hand in Sebastians hair and stroked it.

"It's okay Bas.", he said and thought for a moment. "Hey Bas, this Blaine guy, he whispered something to you as he… you know.. groped your butt. What did he say to you?"

"He wanted me to fuck him.", Sebastian laughed.

"What?!"

"I said no, Hunt.", Sebastian explained as he snuggled into Hunters side. "I don't want to have sex with him. I just want you."

At this, the warm feeling in Hunters stomach was back.

"Come on Bas, I'll get you home."

Hunter stood up and took Sebastians hand. Sebastian grabbed it and they walked outside. Hunter opened the door to his car and Sebastian laid down on the backseat. Hunter drove them home. As they reached Dalton Academy Sebastian was fast asleep. Hunter scooped him up and carried him into their shared dorm room. Sebastian was heavy but Hunter didn't wanted to wake him up. He laid the boy down on his bed and turned around. Hunter stripped out of his jeans and his shirt and was left in his boxers. He was about to go to bed but approached Sebastians sleeping form again. He just looked down for a second and pressed a gentle kiss to Sebastians forehead.

"Good night.", he whispered, turned off the lights and got to bed.

* * *

Way too early the alarm clock began to blare. Hunter was ripped out of his dreams and his eyes shot open.

He looked around and saw Sebastian who was sitting on his bed , his face burried in his hands.

"Good morning.", Hunter said happily. The only response he got was a groan.

"My head is killing me.", Sebastian moaned. Hunter got out of his bed and sat down next to Sebastian.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee and Aspirin?", Hunter asked and caressed the boys back gently.

Sebastian just nodded and slumped back into his bed.

Hunter smiled at him one last time and got up. He pulled on one of his hoodies and some sweatpants, then he left the room.

Sebastian snuggled into his bed. He felt amazing, even with the headache. He gad dreamed about Hunter that night. It was a nice dream. They were both wearing beautiful suits and they were dancing.

Sebastian was sure that he dreamed about their wedding. The wedding that he'll never have…

Someone knocked at the door and Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Come in.", he called out as loud as possible and the door opened.

"Hey Seb.", it was Blaine. Blaine was standing in his room with a stupid smirk on his face. He stepped inside and looked at Sebastian.

"What are you doing here?", Sebastian asked confused and sat up a little bit. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"I found your wallet at Scandals last night after you left.", Blaine explained and stepped closer towards Sebastians bed and sat down.

"Thank you.", Sebastian said and grabbed the wallet. Blaine just stared at him.

"Is there something you need?", Sebastian asked as he got nervous.

"Yes.", Blaine whispered.

"And what do you need Blaine?`"

Blaine just kept on starring at him, then he bit his bottom lip.

"You.", with that Blaine got up and straddled Sebastian. He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Sebastian. Sebastian had no idea what was going on but as his brain noticed what Blaine was doing to him he tried to push the boy off of him. But Blaine was too strong. He kept on kissing Sebastian fiercly.

Sebastian pushed at Blaines chest and Blaine began to suck on the boys neck.

"Blaine, stop please!", Sebastian begged as Blaine put his hand on Sebastians crotch. "You're hurting me!"

"Come on Seb. I know you want it too!", Blaine cooed and tugged at Sebastians shirt. "You've always wanted me. Now you can have me!"

Blaine pulled Sebastians shirt over the boys head , Sebastian was left shirtless and he tried to hide his scars as Blaine bit the skin of his neck.

"Stop it, it hurts. I don't want this!", Sebastian breathed as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Blaine pulled down the zipper of Sebastians pants and slid his hand into the boys pants.

"Just take it!", Blaine demanded. "You want it you little slut!"

He rolled his hips down and moaned at the friction. "I don't need Kurt.", Blaine whispered to himself as he groüed Sebastian through his underwear.

"Just stop. No no no no no no! I don't want that!"

"HEY!", a third voice yelled and Sebastian saw Hunter standing in the doorframe.

"What the fuck are you doing?!", he dropped the water bottle he was holding and ran towards the bed. He pulled Blaine off of Sebastian and punched him into the face. Blaine screamed in pain but Hunter just punched him again.

"Get the hell out of here you fucking bastard or I'll fucking end you!"

Blaine ran out of the room as fast as possible.

Hunter just stood in the middle of the room for a few seconds, breathing heavily until he noticed Sebastians quiet sobs. He turned around and walked towards the crying boy.

"Bas.", he whispered and sat down as he wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him to his chest.

"It's gonna be okay.", he said. Sebastian fisted his hands in Hunters shirt.

"Why is this happening to me Hunter?"

"I don't know honey.", Hunter said quietly. "But it's gonna be okay. I swear. I'll make you okay.

* * *

**Soo... I'm sorry! I hope you liked it :-)**

**leave me a review? Love you **


	6. Chapter 6

_Woah guy's I'm so excited to post this chapter!_

_I'm sorry for the late update but here it is!_

_Thanks to my dear friend Wiebke who helped me a lot with this. Love you sweetie :-* _

_In this chapter we're gonna meet Hunters family :-)_

_Enjoy!_

_(and as always: please excuse my crappy english)_

* * *

The next weeks weren't easy at all. Sebastian was jittery and flinched every time somone came near him. School was unbearable for the boy, he was too scared to leave their dorm so he stayed in their room and hid in Hunters bed, surounded by his roommates warm comforter. Hunter and Sebastian slept in the same bed because the first night after the incident Sebastian woke up screaming because he had nightmares about Blaine. He dreamed that the boy would come back and he'd have his way with him. Hunter woke up because of Sebastians loud screams and hurried towards the crying boys bed and wanted to pull Sebastian into a hug but his friend shoved him away, ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

Hunter knew exactly what Sebastian wanted to do so he pushed open the door and ripped the razor blades out of the green-eyed boys hand before Sebastian had the chance to damage his skin. Hunter wrapped his arms around Sebastians waist and Sebastian grabbed the other boys shirt, burried his face in the crook of Hunters neck and cried. They sat on the cold ground of the bathroom for hours and Hunter just listened to Sebastians pained sobs and caressed his back.

When Sebastians breathing evened out, Hunter pulled him back to his feet and lead him back towards his bed and pushed him down gently. As Sebastian laid down on the bed Hunter got down next to him and covered them with his thick comforter.

Hunters chest was pressed against Sebastians back, he held him as close as possible and sang quietly until Sebastian was asleep.

They continued to sleep in the same bed because Sebastian had nightmares every night he slept alone. After the third night, Hunter told Sebastian that he should not return to his own bed. Sebastian was more than grateful for Hunters support. He felt so safe in Humters arms and he had no nightmares when he was sheltered in the bed of his crush. Hunter was always singing to him and the boy's voice was his favourite sound in the whole wide world.

He's never been that scared in his whole life but with Hunter by his side everything seemed to be a little bit better.

* * *

Christmas break was near and Hunter had to do something. There was no way that he could leave Sebastian alone for the break. He would be all by himself and that was just not possible.

So he decided to call his mother. Grace Clarington was a really kind and open minded woman and she loved her kids dearly. Hunter told his mother everything about the green-eyed boys situation. Grace was really touched by Sebastians story and prompted that Hunters friend could join the Claringtons on Christmas. Hunter just loved this idea. He ran back into his dorm and pulled Sebastian into his arms. Sebastian was stunned and had no idea what was going on until Hunter started to talk. He told his friend that he was allowed to join them and Sebastian just stared at him with wide eyes. Seb was unable to say anything, his heart was beating so fast and he was near tears. He has never been that happy in his whole life, so he just wrapped his arms as tightly as possible around Hunters shoulders and whispered 'thank yous' into Hunters ear as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. Hunter just hugged him tighter.

After a while he pulled away and looked into Sebastians eyes, they were red rimmed because he cried for such a long time but he looked so happy and that it made Hunter happy. He knew that he made the right decision. The blue-eyed boy put his hands on Sebastians cheeks and wiped away the tears gently. They just stood there and stared into each others eyes for a long time before Sebastian exclaimed that he had to go pack and his things. Hunter laughed softly and sat down on his bed as he watched Sebastian.

So that's why Hunter and Sebastian were standing in front of the Claringtons estate a few days before christmas. Sebastians hands were shaking and he wiped them at his trousers furiously. He was so freaking nervous that Hunters family is not gonna like him and that they're gonna throw him out too. He hasn't told Hunter about his feelings so he tried to deal with them by himself.

Hunter squeezed his sweaty hand one last time, then he let go and rang the door bell. They waited a few moments then the door opened and a beautiful woman was standing in front of them. Grace Clarington greeted them with a dashing smile that reminded Sebastian a lot of Hunters smile.

"My baby!", she exclaimed and walked towards Hunter in a hurry and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Hunter wrapped his arms around his mother for a moment before she pulled away and looked at her son with that look that just a loving mother can give you.

"I missed you my baby!", she said.

"I missed you too mom.", Hunter answered and realized that Sebastian was still standing next to him, clearly uncomfortable.

"Mom, that's Sebastian, my friend that I told you about."

Grace looked at Sebastian with a small smile and she extended her hand. Sebastian bit his bottom lip and shook her hand lightly. As she pulled away he mumbled a quiet: "Nice to meet you."

Grace looked at her son swiftly and Hunter shot her an apologetic look.

"It's nice to meet you, Sebastian.", Grace answered and gave him a big smile. Sebastian relaxed a little bit and smiled back.

"Your dad and your brother are already waiting for you, Hunt.", Grace told him. Hunter nodded and the three of them entered the Claringtons house. Sebastian looked around with wide eyes, the house was just beautiful, there were pictures everywhere and everything screamed 'home' to him.

Hunter approached him quietly as Sebastian looked at a picture of a seven-year-old Hunter at the beach. Hunter put one hand on Sebastians back and the taller teen turned around again.

"You were a cute, little boy.", Sebastian said with a smirk and Hunter sighed.

"Urgh. I hope my mom is not gonna show you her scrapbooks. This is gonna be so embarrassing."

Sebastian laughed quietly as Hunters cheeks got red. Then they did this smile and stare thing that they did a lot. It was like they were the only people in the whole wide world and they just got lost in each other eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud cry on top of the staircase.

"Hunter!", a small boy was running down the stairs towards Hunter.

"Charlie!", Hunter exclaimed as the boy launched himself into Hunters open arms and the teen wrapped them around the smaller one tightly.

"You've grown, Charlie!", Hunter said and Charlie nodded eagerly.

Sebastian looked at the two boys, that had to be Hunters baby brother he talked about all the time. Sebastian listened to Hunter's and Charlies ramblings for a moment, then cleared his throat.

Hunters head snapped around and he remembered that they were not alone.

"Oh Charlie.", he exclaimed. "That's Sebastian, he's a friend of mine and he'll stay with us for the christmas break. Sebastian, this is my brother Charlie."

Sebastian did his best to smile as friendly as possible at Charlie and looked down at the

shorter boy.

"Hi Charlie.", he greeted him with a small wave.

"Are you in Hunters singing group?", Charlie asked.

"Yes I am. Do you sing, too?"

"No singing is for girls.", Charlie explained and walked off.

Hunter smacked his palm against his forehead and chukled. Sebastian had to laught too.

"I'm sorry.", Hunter said. "He's in a complicated age right now."

"How old is he?"

"He's eight now.", Hunter said.

"I have a sister. She's eight too."

Hunters eyes widened , that was new information. The two of them never really talked about Sebastians family and Hunter always thought that the tall teen was an only child.

"You have a sister?"

Sebastian looked at the ground and his cheerful facial expression turned into a pained one.

"Yeah.. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"What's her name?"

"Chloe.", Sebastian answered and pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through it. As he found the right picture he turned the screen towards Hunter and Hunter took a look at it. In the picture was a girl with long sandy brown hair, a bright toothy smile, a tooth gap and frienldy green eyes.

It was obvious that this beautiful girl was Sebastians sister. She was a smaller, female version of her big brother.

"It was on her sixth birthday.", Sebastian said. "She has grown a little bit but the last time I saw her she still had those adorable tooth gaps."

Sebastian looked at the picture of his sister with so much adoration in his eyes that it made Hunters heart beat a little bit faster and he hoped that someday he'll be able to make Sebastian look at him this way.

"She's really beautiful, Seb.", Hunter told him with a small smile.

"I know right?!", Sebastian answered. "She'll break a lot of hearts when she's older but I won't allow her to date until she's thirty."

Hunter laughed again, Sebastian was just too adorable. He caught himself thinking about the fact that Sebastian would be a perfect father someday as his mother called out for them.

"Boys, dinner is ready."

She walked back into the dining room and Hunter gave Sebastian one last smile before they walked into the room together.

At the table sat a friendly looking man with blue eyes who began to smile broadly as the two boys approached them.

"Hunter, kiddo!", the man, who probably was Hunters father said and clapped his son on the back.

"I missed you dad.", Hunter answered. Hunter has already told Sebastian a lot of things about his father. He knew that Oliver Clarington was a brave man who's working for the military.

Mr. Clarington extended his hand towards Sebastian and the green-eyed boy took it hesitantly.

"Sebastian, nice to meet you.", the man said and squeezed Sebastians hand tightly.

"Thanks for having me Mr. Clarington.", Sebastian answered and smiled.

"You can call me Oliver, boy. I'm not that old.", the man chukled.

"Uhm… okay. Thank you."

They were silent for a moment but then Grace served dinner and they all sat down. Sebastian was seated next to Charlie and and Hunter sat across of him. The Claringtons were chatting while they ate but Sebastian was mostly quiet. He just observed the family and answered when someone asked him something. All in all it was one of the best evenings in a long time and he couldn't stop smiling.

As they finished dinner they cleared the dining room and settled down in the huge living room. Sebastian sat next to Hunter, their thighs were pressed together as they watched a movie. Sebastian dozed off after some time and he rested his head on Hunters shoulder. Hunter let Sebastian sleep but woke him up gently as the movie was over.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes adorably as he woke up slowly.

"Bas, it's time for bed.", Hunter cooed and put one hand on Sebastians back as the boy nodded sleepily and got to his feet.

Hunter lead Sebastian up the stairs and they entered the guest room that was set up for Sebastian. The teen started to strip out of his clothes and Hunter turned around as fast as possible. It was not a good idea to watch Sebastian undress so he just waited until he heard the rustling of the thick comforter. He turned around again and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sebastian.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Hunt.", Sebastian mumbled as Hunter rested his hand on top of Sebastians head and stroked his hair.

"You're very welcome, Seb. It's not a problem at all and I'm so glad that you're here with me."

Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled as he pulled the blanket up.

Hunter leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Sebastians cheek and got back up again, he tip toed out of the room. His room was just across the hall and he entered it. He smiled to himself and settled down on his bed and closed his eyes. It was a really good day and he knew that he had made the right decision. He loved to see Sebastian smile that much and he'll keep on making Sebastian smile that much.

Back in the room across the hall Sebastian was on the verge of sleep as he mumbled a quiet:"I love you, Hunt." And fell asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night Hunter woke up because he had to pee. He got out of his bed and walked towards the bathroom. As he left his bedroom he heard faint sobs, they were clearly coming from Sebastians room. Hunter síghed and pushed open the door to the other boys room open softly.

"Bas?", he whispered as he looked into the room. Sebastian was sitting on his bed, his arms were wrapped around his knees and his face was hidden as he cried. Hunter hurried towards the bed and pulled the trembling boy into a bone crushing hug.

"Calm down, Bas. Please.", Hunter cooed. "I'm here."

Sebastian fisted his hands in Hunters shirt and pulled him closer.

"Bas, what happened?"

"Nightmare.", Sebastian sobbed. "I can't sleep alone. I can't be alone and I miss you and I want to be in you arms. I need to be in your arms."

Hunters heart broke as he listened to Sebastians pained rambling. He just tried to hold the boy even tighter.

"I know Bas, I'm here. Shh.. It's okay. Lay down.", Hunter said and pushed Sebastian down gently. The crying teen settled back down on his pillow and Hunter laid down next to him. Hunters chest was pressed to Sebastians back, it was the position they were used to already. It was the position that they always slept in.

"Can you… can you sing to me?", Sebastian begged inbetween sobs.

"Of course.", Hunter answered. He thought for a moment, he wanted to sing the perfect song to his love, he wanted to sing something that described his feelings to Sebastian perfectly.

He wrapped his arms around Sebastians waist and began to sing softly into the other boys ear.

It's not a shame to be afraid

I know you're trying to be brave

But I know that it's okay, you can let your heart go

I can't erase your pain, but I do my best to keep you safe

I know it's hard to trust but you can coun't on me

If I had to face the darkest night, through the wildest storm

Just to let you know

I would give up everything just to keep you warm

Anything to show you

I'm here

I'm here

As he finished, Sebastians breathing had evened out and the boy was asleep. Hunter snuggled into Sebastians warmth. After he kissed Sebastians temple one last time he allowed himself again with Sebastian sheltered in his arms.

"Hunter! Hunter, wake up!". Charlie was yelling and Hunter had no idea what was going on.

"Go away dwarf!", Hunter mumbled and slapped Charlies hand away. He just wanted to sleep a little bit longer.

"No, Hunt.", Charlie whined. "I wanna eat breakfast and why are you in Sebastians bed?"

At that Hunters eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly.

"Oh.. uhm.. you know… we.. Sebastian.. I..", Hunter stuttered and Charlie looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"You were cuddling him."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why? The boys at school say that it's gross to cuddle other boys. They say that you're a fag if you do that!"

"Woah, woah, woah!", Hunter interrupted Charlie. "Don't say that word!"

Charlie looked at him with wide eyes.

"What word?"

"Fag.", Hunter whispered, afraid that Sebastian would wake up.

"What does that mean?", the little boy asked his big brother.

Hunter pulled Charlie into his lapand Charlie leaned against Hunter chest. They always sat like that when Hunter explained something to his little brother.

"It's a bad word for gay guys.", Hunter explained. " Some people say that to boys who like other boys more than girls. But Charlie, it's not bad to like other boys so you shouldn't say that."

Charlie nodded eagerly. "I won't."

"Pinky swear?", Hunter said and extended his pinky.

"Pinky swear.", Charlie giggled and hooked his pinky around Hunters.

Then the boy ran out of the room. Hunter sighedand looked at the sleeping boy next to him, he looked so peacefuland Hunter hated that he needed to wake him. He leaned down and got closer to Sebastians ear.

"Sebastian, hey. Wake up, honey.", he whispered and Sebastian woke up slowly.

"Hey.", Hunter said as Sebastian cracked an eye open.

"Hi.", Sebastian answered and rubbed his eyes.

"It's time for breakfast.", the blue-eyed teen told him gently and Sebastian pulled his comforter over his head and groaned.

"I don't wanna."

"Come on Seb!", Hunter whined and tried to pull the blanket away.

"No stop! It's cold and I wanna sleep!"

Hunter bit his lip for a second and started to smirk.

"Don't make me tickle you."

"What?!", Sebastian yelped and got up, his eyes were wide as he stared at his crush.

"I will do it.", Hunter said quietly and scooted closer.

"No Hunter, don't you dare! I'm gonna scream!"

Hunter just grinned at Sebastian and then he attacked the other boy. He began to tickle Sebastian and Sebastian was giggling like a madman.

"Oh my god, Hunt, stop!", he laughed and tried to shove Hunter off of his body.

"Never! You'll come down with me, right now!", Hunter exclaimed, he leaned down and shifted his lower half and his crotch rubbed against Sebastians and …

oh…

Sebastian was hard. Hunter just stared down into Sebastians piercing green eyes and breathed heavily. They were both aware of Sebastians hardness and to Hunter it felt fucking amazing as Seb's erection pressed into his hip and he couldn't help it but he moved his hips again. Sebastian moaned loudly as Grace opened the door.

"Boys, it's time…", she said but stopped as she saw the two boys in their odd position. Hunter yelped and jumped off of Sebastian and tried to cover his crotch.

"Mom!", he screeched "What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to tell you that it's time for breakfasr… so please come down.", she said and left the room again. Hunter looked down, then he looked over to Sebastian who was as read as a tomato.

"Bas, we…", he started.

"Don't.", Sebastian interrupted him as he got up and pulled on a hoodie and some sweatpants, they walked down the stairs quietly.

Breakfast was awkward. Everybody was quiet and they ate in silence. Hunter looked at Sebastian from time to time but the other boy avoided his eyes.

As they cleared the table Grace said: "Hunter, Sebastian, Oliver and I would like to talk to you for a second."

Hunter gulped visibly as he sat down on the couch next to Sebastian.

Sebastian was freaking scared, he knew that the Claringtons are gonna throw him out now. He'll have to pack his things and then he has to go. Nothing will ever be the same again. Why's he so fucking stupid?

"Uhm.. boys.", Oliver said as he sat down next to his wife. "This is sort of strange for us. We never thought that this will happen but you know..", Oliver hesitated. "It's okay. We'll deal with it and we accept you."

Hunter was so confused, he had no idea what his parents were talking about but apparently his father was not finished yet.

"But please, don't do.. you know… /it/ if we're both at home or at least lock the door Charlie is walking around here and he's just eight years old and still so innocent. And use protection! We know that neither of you can get pregnant but there are STD's and stuff…"

Then something in Hunters mind made click.

"Wait", Hunter exclaimed. "You think that we're having sex?!"

"We're not saying that you're having sex, just that you're a couple. And we're kind of disappointed that you never told us about that, Hunter."

"We're not.", Sebastian said. "We're not together."

"Oh.", Grace replied. "Are you sure?"

"Yes we're sure."

"It's just that Charlie told us that you were cuddling and you were lying on top of each other… It looked like you were screwing each other."

"Mom!", Hunter exclaimed. "We're not! I swear, please stop now!"

"Okay.. but you have to know that it would be okay if you were.", Oliver told them "Now go up and get ready. The family is coming over soon-"

Hunter nodded and got up slowly, Sebastian stood up too and they hurried up the stairs. As they entered Hunters room it was dead silent. A few minutes passed and then they both started to laugh.

They were laughing so hard that the tears were rolling down their cheeks and their bellies hurt.

"Oh my god that was awkward!", Sebastian said as the calmed down a little bit.

"I know, right?!", Hunter chuckled. "You have to think that I'm the strangest person ever. You must hate me now."

"Never. Why would I hate you?", Sebastian replied.

Hunter looked to the ground and bit his lip shyly. Hunter looked so fucking adorable and Sebastian was sure that he's never been more in love with Hunter than in that moment and he was so consumed by his love that he just did it.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Hunters.

It was a very chaste kiss but Sebastian enjoyed it. He closed his eyes and shut his mind up for a few seconds before he thought about what he was doing and began to panic.

Hunter was lost in the kiss , he was so overwhelmed by the feeling of Sebastians lips on his and wanted to kiss back as Sebastian broke the kiss.

"Oh Hunter, I'm sorry!", he said and took a few steps backwards. "I'm so stupid, sorry! Please don't hate me. You can punch me if you want to. I deserve it!"

"Hey, hey!", Hunter said, put his hands on Sebastians shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"Stop that! I won't punch you!"

Sebastian tried to speak again but Hunter just pressed his hand on the other boys mouth.

"You'll listen to me now. I wanted to do this for a long time now. I'm always staring at your mouth and it was so complicated to resist the urge to kiss you. But I didn't do it because what you needed was a friend and not a boyfriend. But now I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be mine."

Sebastian just stared at Hunter, was this the real life? Has Hunter really just said this things? There was no way that this was real, it was just a beautiful dream.

"Bas.", Hunter said gently and took Sebastian hands. "So do you wanna be mine now?"

Sebastian was shocked, was this this really happening?

Hunter was standing there and was freaking out, Sebastian was not saying anything.

'He does not want me.' Hunter thought 'I made a fool out of myself.'

He let go off Sebastians hands and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian.", Hunter mumbled. "I'll leave you alone now if you want to. I just thought that you want me too but I was wrong so I'll just go."

He opened the door but Sebastian put his hand on Hunters shoulder.

"Stop!", Sebastian exclaimed and Hunter turned around and Sebastian looked at him with the most beautiful smile he's ever seen in his whole life.

"Hunter, you're such an idiot!"

"What? Why am I an idiot?!"

Sebastian just stared at him, tears in his eyes and then he leaned in again. He pressed his lips to Hunters again, this time it was sweeter and with more passion.

Hunter placed his hands on Sebastians waist and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Hunter neck.

As Sebastian moaned quietly, Hunter slipped tongue into the taller boys mouth and deepened the kiss. They stood there for a long time and just kissed each other, they caressed each others tongues and enjoyed the company.

Eventually they had to break apart tp breathe. Hunter looked at Sebastians pink, kiss swolen lips and then back into his lust blown eyes.

"Wow.", he whispered.

"Yes.", Sebastian panted. "It was amazing."

"Seb.", Hunter said as he pulled the boy closer. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, yes, yes!", Sebastian nearly screamed and threw himself into Hunters arms. "Oh my god yes!"

They embraced each other and Sebastian had no idea how he got so lucky. He's not alone anymore and Hunter was his boyfriend.

Hunter. Freaking. Clarington, the hottest guy alive was his boyfriend.

He just sighed happily, closed his eyes and stayed on his boyfriends (boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend!) arms.

* * *

Later that day the rest of the Clarington family arrived. At first Sebastian met Hunters grandparents, Elizabeth and Henry Clarington. They were the friendliest people Sebastian has ever met and the boy loved them immediately. As Henry heard that Sebastian was on the lacrosse team at Dalton the man began to talk to him and told him ahout his own lacrosse career back in High School.

Hunter and Sebastian acted normal around the others, they weren't holding hands or anything, they just looked at each other a little bit longer than normal and everytime Sebastian caught Hunter looking at him he blushed and Hunter loved it.

A few hours later the door bell rang again and Grace got up to open the door. Sebastian knew that Hunter uncle, aunt and cousin were coming over and he also knew that Hunter did not like them very much. They were loud and annoying and the complete opposite of Hunter and his parents.

Hunter has told Sebastian that his cousin Patricia was kind of a whore. She flirted with everyone and last time Hunter has seen her, she tried to get into his pants. Sebastian laughed at this and tried to imagine his boyfriend in a situatuon like that.

As Sebastian met the other half of the Clarington family, he was very amused. As soon as Patricia laid her eyes on the tall teen she started to 'seduce' him. She always was near him and he got really annoyed.

Sebastian was sitting on the couch next to Hunter, they were talking quietly as Patricia squeezed herself into the small space betweent the two boys and laid her hand on Sebastians knee.

"So, Seb.", she nearly purred into his ear. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

Sebastian bit his lip because he had to laugh, he looked at the girl with furrowed eyebrows as he answered: "That's a nice offer but I have to tell you that you're not really my type."

Hunter snorted and Patricia looked at Sebastian like she'd seen a ghost.

"What do you mean?", she snapped. "Do you want to say that I'm ugly?!"

At that Sebastian really had to laugh, Patricia really wasn't the most attractive girl alive but that wasn't the point here.

"No, what I want to say is that I'm actually very gay."

Patricia looked at him with wide eyes and Hunter just saw that his uncle Harry was looking at Sebastian with a rather disgusted facial expression. He was just glad that his boyfriend hasn't seen that himself.

The rest of the day was quiet again. Patricia left them alone, clearly embarrassed.

The only thing that bothered Hunter were his uncles borderline homophobic statements. He never said something when Sebastian was able to hear it and Hunter was relieved when no one agreed to his uncles snarks. One time hus grandpa even told his son to 'shut the fuck up'.

So he found himself seated at the huge table in the dining room next to his boyfriend. They shared lovely gazes and Hunter even slipped his hand in Sebastians and squeezed it. They stayed like that and just listened to his family's chatter as Patricia's loud annoying voice destroyed the peacefull atmosphere: "Hunter! Why are you holding the fag's hand?!"

The whole table was silent, no one dared to say a word.

"What have you just said to him?!", Hunter hissed.

"I just asked you why you're holding his hand."

"No, you called him a fag!"

"Yeah I did because that's what he is!", she snapped. "And apparently you're one too!"

"You know what? Call me whatever you want. I don't care as long as I have my boyfriend by my side!"

Patricias eyes widened but but she was not the only Clarington who was surprised.

"So you lied to us?!", Grace said.

"No! We weren't together this morning mom, I swear!"

Patricia started to yell at Hunter again and Hunter screamed at Patricia as loud as possible, Charlie looked like he was gonna cry as Henry Clarington spoke up:"Shut up! Can't you see that you're making Sebastian uncomfortable?!You can't just say stuff like that! And if you haven't recognized that the two are a couple you're even more stupid than I thought."

He finished his little speech and put a hand on Sebastians shoulder.

"You two are a cute couple and you have my blessing."

With that he sat down again and continued to eat like nothing happened. The rest of dinner was tense but Hunter just couldn't stop smiling. He knew that if his grandpa accepts their relationship his parents would accept them too.

As they finished dinner, Patricia excudes herself and ran up the stairs.

"I guess we'll go to sleep too.", Hunter said as he got up and extended his hand, Sebastian took it and stood up too.

"Hunter, you'll sleep in your own bed tonight, okay?" his mom answered with a smile.

"Come on, mom!", her son whined and pulled Sebastian closer into his arms.

The family began to laugh (except Harry) and Sebastians cheeks heated up as he blushed a dark shade of red.

"Okay but the door stays open!", Oliver yelled as the boys walked up the stairs.

"They're so embarrassing.", Hunter sighed.

"No, they're not. They love you.", Sebastian answered and wrapped his arms around Hunters waist. Hunter looked into Sebastians beautiful face and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

They woke up on christmas morning and Hunter was excited. He always loved christmas and he was not embarrassed about it. Sebastian laughed at him a little bit but Hunters enthusiasm made Sebastian love his boyfriend even more.

The Claringtons exchanged their presents and Sebastian just watched them quietly as Grace approached him and shoved a packet into his hands gently.

"Here that's for you, Seb.", she said with a smile.

"Oh no, I can't accept that.", Sebastian mumbled.

"Just take it Sebastian, please."

Sebastian opened the gift and bit his lip sheepishly. He removed the wrapping paper and saw a beautiful knitted sweater.

"I made it for Hunter but then I heard that you're coming with him and you're practically family now, so I thought I would give it to you.", Grace explained.

Sebastian looked up with tears in his eyes. He was so fucking happy and he couldn't stop the tears, he got up and hugged Grace tightly.

"Thank you.", he sobbed. "Thank you so much for everything."

"It's no problem at all, honey. I'm glad that you're here now."

Later that day Hunter and Sebastian were sitting on Hunters bed, Sebastians head was pillowed on Hunters chest as Hunter stroked his boyfriends hair.

"I have a present for you too.", Hunter said quietly and Sebastian got up to look into his boyfriends face.

"What? I don't have anything for you u HudfjssfjdFASHJKLyou, Hunt!"

Hunter smiled and grabbed into his bedside table and pulled out a small box.

"It's no problem at all. I've made it back in Ohio."

He extended the small box and Sebastian took it hesitantly. He lifted the lit and looked inside. Inside of the little box were two bracelets.

"What are those?", Sebastian asked.

Hunter grabbed the box out of Sebastians hands and pulled out the bracelets.

"Those were supposed to be friendship bracelets..", he explained and showed them to his boyfriend, there were wood beads which spelled 'Hunter' and 'Sebastian.'

"I thought that you could wear the Hunter one and I'd wear the one that spells 'Sebastian'."

"You made those by yourself?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other for a long time and then Hunter leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

In that moment the only thing that Hunter thought was: 'I love you.'

* * *

They kissed! Holy burrito!

I hoped you liked it :-)

The song was 'I'm here' by David Pfeffer. He's an amazing german singer, so check him out!

www. youtube. watch?v=wUGoAtCgfPE (remove the spaces)

Please leave a review for me :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go again.**

**Sorry that you had to wait so long for this but here it is!**

* * *

The christmas break was over faster than both of the boys hoped it would be. They had so much fun and felt so comfortable in their newfound relationship that they just wanted to be alone all the time. The last days of the break they spent cuddled up in Sebastians bed back at Dalton Academy. They traded lazy kisses which turned into heated make out sessions which needed to be stopped when both of the boys were enjoying it a little bit too much and Sebastian scooted away from Hunter, clearly embarrassed by the whole situation.

In exactly the same situation the two boys were right now. Hunter had began to suck on Sebastians neck and as the green eyed boy felt that his pants were getting tighter already, he shoved Hunter off of him and got up. He took a few deep breaths and sat down again, it wasn't the first time that this happened and he was scared that Hunter would dump him soon if he's always interupting their amazing make out session. It's not that he does not like to make out with his super hot boyfriend, he's just afraid that Hunter won't like what he's gonna see if the shirts are actually coming off.

"Bas.", Hunter said softly and approached the boy slowly who was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from Hunter.

"Don't be embarrassed. I liked it too."

Hunter wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and hugged him from behind, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, just enjoying the embrace.

"It's just…", Sebastian replied quietly, he opened his mouth to explain his actions but he had no idea what he should say.

Hunter nuzzled Sebastians neck and pressed a tender kiss to his sensitive skin.

"Please tell me what you want to say, baby.", Hunter said. "I won't judge you. I will never laugh about anything that you say and I'll listen to you, you can trust me."

Sebastian bit his bottom lip and wiggled out of Hunters embrace. Hunter whined softly at the loss of warmth but smiled as Sebastian faced him and he was able to look into his boyfriends beautiful hazel green eyes.

"Hi.", Hunter said softly as Sebastian sat down in front of him.

"Hey.", Sebastian answered, grabbed Hunters hands and laced their fingers together.

"I wanna tell you something and you have to promise that you won't get mad, okay?"

"I promise.", Hunter answered.

Sebastian looked down at his lap and avoided his boyfriends eyes, too embarrassed about what he was going to say.

"You're gonna think that I'm a really ungrateful bitch.", Sebastian whispered and began to stroke Hunters hand with his thumb. Hunter was quiet and just waited for Sebastian to go on. He didn't wanted to push the boy so he just listened.

"I have the feeling that I'm just not enough for you.", the green-eyed boy explained and looked to the ground.

"What?", Hunter exclaimed and Sebastian just bit his lip.

"Are you being serious right now?"

Sebastian nodded.

"You've always had girlfriends and now you have me and I'm a boy. I don't have what they had and my body is a freaking wreck. I'm ugly and…"

"Hey, hey, hey!", Hunter interrupted Sebastian. "Why are you saying those awful things?!"

"It's the truth.", Sebastian replied. "I'm not like a girl. I can't give you what they gave you. I still don't get what made you like me but I'm scared that this will end eventually because you realize that I'm not what you want. You'll realize that you want a pretty girl and not a fat boy who's body is so…"

"Sebastian!", Hunter sighed. "No…"

Sebastian looked up with tears in his eyes. Hunters heart broke as he saw the desperate look on his boyfriend and it killed him to see Sebastian cry that often. Hunter put his hands on Sebastians cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"You'll listen to me now, do you understand?"

Sebastian nodded.

"I want you. I just want you. I don't want a stupid girl, you're more than enough for me and I don't want to loose you."

Sebastian sniffled and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"But… why?", Sebastian asked in a small voice.

"Because you're my boyfriend. You're amazing, funny and lovely and everything I want. You're sexy."

Sebastian snorted and shook his head. "I'm not sexy, you're crazy."

"You really are! Have you looked at yourself`? Crazy sexy."

"No I'm ugly. My skin is damaged and I'm fat."

Hunter just stared at his boyfriend. He knew that the boy hated his body and Hunter really wanted to prove him that he had an amazing body.

"Can I show you how beautiful you are?"

Sebastian looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"I'll make you feel beautiful if you let me do it. Do you trust me?"

Sebastian nodded and Hunter scooted closer towards his boyfriend. He leaned in pressed his lips to Sebastian's as softly as possible. They kissed sweetly for a few seconds before Hunter pushed Sebastian down gently. He climbed on top of his boyfriend and straddled him. The green-eyed boy moaned quietly and Hunter slipped his tongue into Sebastians open mouth, deepening the kiss.

Hunter placed his hands on Sebastians waist and toyed with the hem of his boyfriend's hoodie. He broke the kiss and looked into Sebastians eyes.

"Can I take that off?", Hunter asked quietly and tucked on the hem.

Sebastian bit his lip self-consciously and avoided Hunters eyes.

"I won't hurt you. I'd never do something like this, you don't have to be scared.", Hunter said softly and put his hands on Sebastians cheeks.

Sebastian gulped visibly.

"Okay.", he breathed and Hunter pulled the cotton over his boyfriend's head in one swift motion. He took a moment to appreaciate Sebastians naked chest and got up from the bed to get something from his desk.

Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and tried to hide his skin. He didn't wanted Hunter to look at him but it made Hunter happy so he tried to swallow down his insecurities. He had no idea what Hunter was searching and he felt kind of stupid as he sat on the bed, shirtless and all by himself.

"Hunter, please come back.", he begged after a few minutes, Hunter was still at his desk and searched through his pencil case.

"Just wait a few seconds, baby. I'll be back in a second.", Hunter answered as he pulled something out of the pencil case and stuffed it into his pocket.

Hunter turned around again and walked towards the bed and sat down next to Sebastian.

"Is this still okay for you?", Hunter asked and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's shoulder.

"Uhm…", the other boy replied. "I'd feel better if… you could… you know…"

"Hey.", Hunter said. "You don't have to be nervous around me. Just say what you wanted to say, okay?"

"Yeah okay…", Sebastian mumbled. "I just wanted to say that I'd feel better if you'd take your shirt off, too."

Hunter just smirked. "You'd like that?"

Sebastian nodded and bit his lip again. Hunter pulled his shirt over his head and smiled at Sebastian.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Not really.", Sebastian admitted and looked to the ground. "I mean… look at you. Your chest is so muscled and defined and I look like a chicken or something."

Hunter sighed and put his hands on Sebastian's cheeks again.

"You're killing me when you're saying something like this, baby.", Hunter whispered as he wrapped his arms around Sebastians waist and pulled him into his lap.

"Do you trust me?", he asked as he kissed Sebastians neck.

Sebastian nodded slowly and leaned into the gentle touch.

Hunter kissed down Sebastians neck and pressed his lips to Sebastians naked chest. He showered his skin with kisses and grabbed one of Sebastians arms.

Sebastian tried to pull his arm out his Hunters grip.

"Please don't look at my arms."

"I have to.", Hunter answered.

"But they're ugly and I don't want you to look at my scars. They're horrible."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are!"

Hunter lifted Sebastians arm and looked at the boys wrist. He pulled something out of his pocket, it was a black sharpie.

He opened it and wrote something on Sebastians wrist gently. Sebastian was not able to see what the other boy was writing so he just waited, he trusted his boyfriend and he knew that Hunter just wanted to make him feel better.

"Look at that.", Hunter said as he finished. Sebastian looked down.

On his wrist was the word 'beautiful'.

He looked back up at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. Hunter took his hand and told him: "To me those scars are beautiful because you're beautiful and they're a part of you. That makes them beautiful. You're the most beautiful human being that I've ever met. You have no idea how important you are to me, Sebastian and I can't stand the thought that you hate your body when I love it so much. I want to make you feel beautiful and I want to worship you the way you deserve it."

They were quiet for a few minutes, Sebastian was overwhelmed by Hunter little speech.

"I love you.", he breathed as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Hunter wrapped his arms around Sebastians neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you too, baby.", he answered.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you.", Sebastian breathed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist.

"You're alive, that's what you've done. You're staying alive for me and that's enough."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please leave me a review, okay? :-)**

**love you, until next time.**

**(In the next chapter I'll put the focus back on the original prompt.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AAAAAH! I'm so sorry guys! I had the hardest time writing this chapter because I had no idea how I should go on so I thought I would take a little break from writing before I give you some shit. I don't want to destroy this story but I'm feeling like I already did it. I'm not really happy with this chapter but we all have to deal with it now.. **

**So enjoy the new chapter and please excuse the mistakes I made. English is not my fist language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys, guys. Please be quiet, I have something to say.", Hunter announced as he entered the Senior commons of Dalton Academy. The Warblers were chatting cheerfully and some of them danced around in circles and Hunter smiled as he watched as his friends had fun. He entered the room and looked around for Sebastian. His boyfriend was sitting on one of the sofas next to Jeff and they were giggling. The sight was adorable. Sebastian looked so carefree and absolutely beautiful. Hunter smiled to himself as he watched the stunning boy.

He sometimes asked himself how he got so freaking lucky and what he did to get such an amazing boy as Sebastian as a boyfriend. He was so handsome and lovely and Hunter caught himself thinking about marrying Sebastian a lot times lately. They've been a couple for almost two months now and it's too soon to think about a proposal. They haven't even told the other Warblers about their relationship yet. Hunter wanted to shout it from the rooftops that he is in love with Sebastian Smythe but his boyfriend was not ready for that step. He was not ashamed of their relationship, he was just concerned that some people would say that he turned Hunter gay and he was terrified that his friends would judge him for that. Hunter always tried to tell him that everything would be okay but he accepted Sebastians decision and so they kept their secret and enjoyed their love in their dorm room.

But today Hunter wanted to do something for his boyfriend. He wanted to show his love and hoped that Sebastian won't be mad at him for doing it.

The Warblers sat down slowly and Hunter stepped in front of them.

"We've been practicing really hard those past weeks and I think that it's time to relax now. I've arranged a little song that I want to sing to you today." Hunter said and sat down on an empty couch in front of the rest of the guys.

"I wasn't able to get this song out of my head for days and that's why I want to sing it to you today and I just want you to listen."

Hunter grabbed his guitar which was laying next to him and looked up one last time. He catched Sebastians eyes and his boyfriend gave him a dashing smile.

Hunter began to strum the strings of his guitar and closed his eyes. As he began to sing he thought about Sebastian and was lost in his fantasy.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me__  
but bear this mind it was meant to be__  
and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks__  
and it all makes sense to me_

I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,

_you've never loved your stomach or your thighs__  
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine__  
But I'll love them endlessly_

I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to__  
I'm in love with you and all these little things__  
__**  
**_Hunter kept his eyes closed because he knew that he would look at Sebastian if he would open them and then everyone would see the endless love in his eyes but he couldn't out them yet.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea__  
maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep__  
and all those conversations are the secrets that i keep__  
though it makes no sense to me_

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape

_you never want to know how much you weigh__  
you still have to squeeze into your jeans__  
but you're perfect to me__  
_

Hunter was lost in the song and his heart began to beat faster. He needed his anchor now, he needed to stare into Sebastians eyes and he needed to know if Sebastian was feeling the same way.

_I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth__  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to__  
I'm in love with you and all these little things_Hunter opened his eyes and his gaze found Sebastians immediately. They stared at each other and Sebastian smiled tenderly. He had tears in his eyes but Hunter knew that he was near tears because he was happy. He looked so beautiful in that moment.

Sebastian nodded at Hunter, it was a simple movement but it meant the world to Hunter because he knew that Sebastian liked the song.

_You never love yourself half as much as i love you__  
you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to__  
if I let you know, I'm here for you__  
maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh_

Hunter and Sebastian were caught in their own little world and didn't notice how the other Warblers were staring at them. Some of them were surprised, some were a little bit jealous because they always had a crush on Sebastian or Hunter and some of them just grinned knowingly. Like Jeff, he always knew that there was something between those two and Sebastian has always told him that he made it all up in his head.

_He_ will talk to his best friend immediately. Sebastian had a lot of explaining to do.

I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth

_because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to__  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

_but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to__  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

Hunter put his guitar away again and looked around. The whole room was silent but then Trent began to clap enthusiastically.

"That was just beautiful, Hunter!", he said. Hunter chuckled a little bit.

"Thanks man.", he answered and stood up. "So gentlemen, I'd like to practice our opening

number again."

"Okay you have a lot of explaining to do, mister!", Jeff exclaimed as he bursted into Sebastians dorm room and pointed at the boy who was sitting at his desk with wide eyes.

"You're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is!", Jeff said and sat down on Sebastians bed, crossing his arms over chest.

"What do you mean?", Sebastian asked as he turned off his laptop and closed his history book.

Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about the sexual tension between you and one Hunter Clarington. He was totally singing this cheesy song to you! I tell you, he liked you and if you don't notice it you're an idion!"

"Jeff!", Sebastian said forcefully to stop Jeffs ramblings. "You're right, I really need to tell you something."

Jeff raised his eyebrows and waited for Sebastian to continue. The other boy stood up and sat down next to his best friend on his bed.

"Hunter and I..", he said slowly and looked into Jeff's eyes. "Hunter, he's.."

"Tell me!", Jeff exclaimed and gripped Sebastians hands tightly.

"He's my boyfriend.", Sebastian breathed and avoided Jeff's eyes, too afraid of what he'd see in them.

Jeff was quiet for a moment and then just screeched excitedly.

"You're kidding me!", Jeff said and grinned at Sebastian.

His best friend just shook his head and smiled at Jeff.

It felt kind of good to tell someone about their relationship and he was glad that Jeff was the first person who knew about Hunter and him. Sebastian knew that he could trust Jeff, he was his best friend.

"Oh my good Seb!", Jeff yelled and wrapped his arms around Sebastians neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Sebastian burried his face in the crook of Jeffs neck and smiled into into his shoulder.

They hugged for a while but eventually Jeff pulled away slowly.

"We can go on double dates now!", Jeff said. "It'll be you and Hunter and Nick and me, that would be so cute and amazing!"

Sebastian bit his bottom lip and looked to the ground again.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Not even Nick."

Jeff just furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why? You know that Nick and I can talk about everything."

"I know Jeff but I don't want anyone to know.", Sebastian explained.

"What? Why?", Jeff asked confused. "You've been in love with Hunter for such a long tome now and now he's yours and you want to hide your relationship?"

Sebastian sighed desperately and stroked his fingers through his hair.

"You wouldn't understand.", he whispered and stood up. He was too nervous to just sit around at the moment.

Jeff gasped and stared at his best friend with wide eyes.

"Seb.", he said slowly and walked towards the other boy. He put one hand on his shoulder. "Does Hunter want you to keep your relationship a secret because he told everyone that he's straight? Because that is really not okay! You're worth more than that and he has no right to hide you because you're amazing and every guy should be proud to have you and.."

Sebastian pressed a hand to Jeffs mouth to shut him up.

"It's not like that Jeff…", Sebastian said and removed his hand from his best friends mouth. "It's not Hunter."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "I still don't understand what is going on Sebastian."

"So.. you know that I'm Hunters first boyfriend right?"

"Yeah he always said that he's straight. But I always knew that he had a thing for you so we know that he was a little bit bi-curious."

Sebastian chuckled at his best friends cute words, Jeff was the best friend ever and he always managed to make him feel better.

"So… I told him to keep it a secret because I'm afraid that all the other guys will say that I turned him gay. They'll look at me with those judging facial expressions and I can't take it. They will say that I'm a slut, a whore and I just don't want to go through this again!"

"Sebastian!", Jeff exclaimed and grabbed Sebastians shoulders to stop the boy from shacking.

"Those guys you're talking about, they're the Warblers and they adore you! They'd never say something horrible like that and they'll all be happy for you! Well, except for Trent. He has the biggest crush on Hunter and will probably be really jealous but no one will judge you. I swear."

Sebastian sighed again. He just can't believe it. He wants to believe it but he just can't. No one will like their relationship. They'll think that Sebastian wants to get his spot as captain back from Hunter. Something like that will happen and then everything will go wrong. Sebastian has been so freaking happy the last few days because Hunter made him feel like he was the only boy in the world and he had never felt so loved in his life but now everything could change if the Warblers found out.

"Jeff you just don't understand…", Sebastian mumbled and buried his face in his hands as he sat down on the bed again.

Jeff sat down next to the desperate boy and rubbed his back gently.

"Seb, sweetie. I have to tell you something and maybe it'll cheer you up a little bit.", Jeff said eventually and Sebastian looked at him again.

"I've talked to the other guys a few days ago and then Thad said that he really wants you to have a boyfriend. We all agreed because we don't want you to be sad anymore. It really hurts /us/ to see that you're so sad all the time."

Sebastian smiled a little bit at Jeffs words.

"Ooh! There's that beautiful smile that I like to see so much!", Jeff laughed and pressed a kiss to Sebastians cheek. "And that's not the end of it. Then Flint said that you and Hunter would be a really good couple."

"He did not!", Sebastian exclaimed but smiled brightly at Jeff, maybe there was some hope left.

"He totally did, I swear! He said that you're both control freaks and that you'd be a perfect match!"

Sebastian squealed excitedly and wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled him into the tightest hug ever. Jeff always managed to make him feel better, not as good as Hunter but he was good at it nevertheless.

"Do you think we should tell the Warblers about our secret?", Sebastian asked as he pulled away slowly.

"Of course, Seb!", Jeff replied. "If Hunter wants them to know too you should totally tell them!"

"Hunter wanted to tell them as soon as we got together, I was the one who told him to keep it a secret."

"I'm so happy for you Sebastian, you have no idea. You finally have the boy you love."

Sebastian was close to tears because he felt so good. It was one of the best things ever to talk with his best friend about his boyfriend. It kind of felt like he was a girl but he really didn't care about that at the moment. Everything was perfect.

"Yeah…", Sebastian mumbled deamily. "Hunter is the perfect boyfriend."

"Have you ever… I mean… have you already.. you know.", Jeff stuttered and blushed a little bit.

"You mean if we had sex already?", Sebastian deadpanned and laughed as Jeff blushed a deep shade of red and nodded.

"No we haven't.", Sebastian admitted and bit his bottom lip. "I think Hunter really wants to…"

"And what about you?", Jeff asked.

"I really want to too.", Sebastian answered and smiled to himself. "I mean he's really hot and when we make out… god I always get hard so easily but he makes me nervous too. I want our first time together to be perfect. He derserves everything and I want to give him everything."

"That's so cute Seb! You should make some kind of romantic gesture. Just think about candles and rose petals all over the room."

"Do you think Hunter would like something like that?"

"Of course Seb!", Jeff reassured him. "Everybody would love something like this! Just imagine it… he would enter the room and would see the love of his life, naked on his bed with candles all around him…"

"Jeff!", screeched and began to giggle like a madman. "Oh my god you're ridiculous!"

"No I'm not, you should do it! Just think about it."

Sebastian calmed down slowly. "Okay Jeffy, I'll think about it."

"Good!", Jeff said excitedly. "Nick did simething like this for me once and it was so amazing. We made sweet sweet love the whole night long…"

"Jeff.", Sebastian cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if I want to hear about your sex life though."

"Oh sorry.", Jeff mumbled and blushed again. "But you should tell me how you too got together now!"

* * *

"That is the most beautiful story ever, Seb!", Jeff exclaimed as Sebastian finished his story and hugged him again. "And then he just kissed you, oh my god."

Sebastian smiled at him.

"The kiss was perfect. I never felt so alive before, His lips were so soft and the way he held my face in his hands…"

"Hey baby, are you ready for some cuddles? I'm exhausted I just want to hold you…", Hunter bursted into the room and shut up immediately as he saw Jeff next to his boyfriend. "I mean… nevermind. I'm in the wrong room!"

He was about to leave as Jeff called out: "Hunter! I know."

Hunter turned around again and looked at the blonde boy with a confused facial expression.

"Seb told me about you two and I fully support your relationship."

A wide smile spread on Hunters face and he walked over towards Sebastian, wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Jeff squealed and clapped his hands excitedly.

"You two are perfect!"

"Thanks Jeff, we try.", Hunter answered and smiled at Sebastian who blushed a little bit. "So we're official now?"

"Yep.", Sebastian replied. "Everybody needs to know that Hunter fucking Clarington is my boyfriend."

"That's amazing baby!", Hunter exclaimed and kissed Sebastians lips passionately.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna go now." Jeff said as he stood up and walked towards the door but Hunter and Sebastian were too absorbed in their kiss that they haven't even noticed that the boy was leaving.

* * *

A few days later Sebastian was in their dorm room alone. He has thought about Jeffs words and he wanted to do something romantic for Hunter. He had bought a lot of candles, some roses and a pair of sinfully tight black boxer briefs. He felt really sexy today and it was the perfect day to have his first time with his amazing boyfriend who has been really patient with him.

He was about to lay down on Hunters bed as everything was ready as his cellphone rang.

"Hello?", Sebastian said as he picked up the phone.

"What?"

Sebastian felt like someone has kicked him in the gut as his phone slid to the ground.

In this moment everything he saw was red.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys!**

**The song was Little Things by One Direction (yep 1D again, sorry but the lyrics were perfect.)**

**So what do you think will happen? **

**Reviews always make me write more :-)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
